Lepidoptera Caterpillar ID
While some species of lepidoptera are easier to identify if they are adults, some species are very similar as adults, so larvea are essential for identification. Different species feed on different plants, so note what plant the species is found on. Butterfly Caterpillars Pcat.jpg|Peacock - WWC Archives Heath Fritillary caterpillar.jpg|Heath Fritillary Small Tortoiseshell Caterpillar.JPG|Small Tortoiseshell - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Monach Butterfly Caterpiller.JPG|Monarch - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Cabbage white caterpillars.jpg|Large White - Erik Paterson|link=Large White Macro Moth Caterpillars Raspberry Clearwing larva 3 (1024x685).jpg|Raspberry Clearwing - D Shenton Small Eggar larva.JPG|Small Eggar - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Lasiocampa trifolii ~ Grass Eggar (Larva).jpg|Grass Eggar - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ P1160064.jpg|Drinker - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ P1150867.jpg|Lackey - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Fox moth caterpillar.jpg|Fox Moth Dusky Hook-tip Larva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Dusky Hook-tip - Ian Kimber Emperor Moth caterpillar.jpg|Emperor Moth - Erik Paterson BirchMochaLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Birch Mocha - Ian Kimber FlameCarpetLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Flame Carpet - Ian Kimber GardenCarpetLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Garden Carpet - Ian Kimber JulyHighFlyerLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|July Highflyer - Ian Kimber DBTwinSpotCarpetLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Dark-barred Twin-spot Carpet - Ian Kimber Early Moth Larva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Early Moth - Ian Kimber FreyersPugLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Freyer's Pug - Ian Kimber BrindledPugLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Brindled Pug - Ian Kimber PaleBrindledBeautyLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Pale Brindled Beauty - Ian Kimber CloudedMagpieLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Clouded Magpie - Ian Kimber BrimstoneMothLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Brimstone Moth - Ian Kimber Dotted Border Larva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Dotted Border - Ian Kimber WavedUmberLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Waved Umber - Ian Kimber Engrailed Larva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Engrailed - Ian Kimber TawnyBarredAngleLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Tawny-barred Angle - Ian Kimber Common White Wave Larva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Coommon White Wave - Ian Kimber Privet Hawkmoth Caterpillar.jpg|Privet Hawk-moth - Nada Woolcock Mimas tiliae - Lime Hawkmoth (larva).JPG|Lime Hawk-moth - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Elephant hawkmoth larva.jpg|Elephant Hawkmoth Small Elephant Hawkmoth Caterpillar.JPG|Small Elephant Hawkmoth - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Vapourer larva ex7227 (800).JPG|Vapourer - K. Noble Calliteara pudibuna - Pale Tussock (larva).JPG|Pale Eggar - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/|link=Pale Eggar BrownTailLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Brown-tail - Ian Kimber Puss Moth 1.JPG|Puss Moth - D Shenton CoxcombProminentLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Coxcomb Prominent - Ian Kimber IronProminentLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Iron Prominent - Ian Kimber Pebble Prominent Larva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Pebble Prominent - Ian Kimber Stauropus fagi - Lobster Moth (larva).jpg|Lobster Moth - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ BuffErmineLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Buff Ermine - Ian Kimber Cinnibarceterpillarsclose.JPG|Cinnabar - WWC Archives Caterpillar 4th Shot.JPG|Cream-spot Tiger - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Ruby tiger larva - photo K.Noble.jpg|Ruby Tiger - K. Noble MuslinMothLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Muslin Moth - Ian Kimber CommonFootmanLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Common Footman - Ian Kimber BuffFootmanLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Buff Footman - Ian Kimber DingyFootmanLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Dingy Footman - Ian Kimber Hoary footman (800).jpg|Hoary Footman RosyFootmanLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Rosy Footman - Ian Kimber FigureOfEightLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Figure of Eight - Ian Kimber LYULarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Large Yellow Underwing - Ian Kimber Lesser Yellow Underwing Larvea - Philip II.JPG|Lesser Yellow Underwing - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ AngleShadesLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Angle Shades - Ian Kimber ChamomileSharkLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Chamomile Shark - Ian Kimber BlairsShoulderKnotLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Blair's Shoulder-knot - Ian Kimber Grey Dagger Moth.JPG|Grey Dagger - WWC Archives KnotGrassLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Knot Grass - Ian Kimber PaleShoulderLarva ~ Ian Kimber.jpg|Pale Shoulder - Ian Kimber Silver Y moth larvae.jpg|Silver Y - Erik Paterson Hypena obsitalis - Bloxworth Snout (larva).JPG|Bloxworth Snout - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/|link=Bloxworth Snout Leaf Miners (Coming Soon) Other Micro Moth Larvea 5750384839 4cbd212983 b.jpg|Taleporia tubulosa - D Shenton White-shouldered House-moth Caterpillar.JPG|White-shouldered House-moth - http://www.flickr.com/photos/qwertyqwertyqwerty/ Category:Quick ID Guides